One Chance
by stephanie.1675
Summary: "¡Espera, Sakura!¡Es peligroso!" La peli-rosa no se detenía. "Naruto" ella susurró. "¡SAKURA!" fue lo último que escucho antes que todo se oscureciera. Si tuvieras otra oportunidad ¿Dejarías que el destino se llevase nuevamente la vida de tus compañeros?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero si el drama en el que estarán envueltos.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**One Chance**

_Si tuvieras otra oportunidad._

_Una en el que puedas cambiar tú futuro o tus errores._

_¿Qué harías?_

_¿Lo aprovecharías?_

_ ¿Dejarías que el destino se llevase nuevamente la vida de tus seres queridos? _

* * *

**Cápitulo I**

El grito desesperado de Sakura, provocó que Kakashi la acercara aún más hacia su cuerpo.

La chica lloraba de una manera desgarradora, mientras se movía en un vaivén que no parecía terminar dentro de los brazos de su sensei, pero el llanto y los gritos no parecía disminuir el dolor que sentía Sakura. El dolor, no era comparable con ninguna herida que hubiera tenido en batallas pasadas, de hecho, prefería revivir mil veces el dolor que había sentido cuando Sasori había traspasado completamente su cuerpo con su Katana, que seguir sintiendo la aflicción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Kakashi se encontraba desolado, no sabía qué hacer, se sentía desesperado al igual que la peli-rosa, pero no podía derrumbarse frente de ella, él debía ser fuerte, después habría tiempo para lamentarse.

Debía proteger a Sakura, sabía que en esas condiciones la chica sería capaz de hacer cualquier locura, y si le pasará algo a su alumna, él no tendría ninguna fuerza de voluntad para pasar esa situación y superar el dolor que parecía infinito.

Mientras abrazaba a SaKura, Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia el frente.

Aún se veían algunos rayos de distintos matices del color azul saliendo del suelo.

A metros más lejos de Kakashi y Sakura, se encontraba Naruto y Sasuke en extremos opuestos, tirados en el suelo, y con la vista perdida hacia el cielo.

_Muertos._

Sakura sabía lo que tenía en mente Naruto cuando le llegaron con la noticia de saber la ubicación de su renegado amigo hace dos días. La idea se intensificó cuando vio la sonrisa y la decisión en los ojos del rubio cuando fue al encuentro de Sasuke, pero tenía esperanza de que Naruto hubiera encontrado otra solución. _No esa_.

¡Maldito egoísta! ¿Acaso nunca pensó en ella? ¿Que no eran un equipo? ¡Eran tres, maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre la dejaban de lado? ¿Por qué siempre eran ellos dos? ¿Por qué no se mataron los tres? ¡Malditos los dos!

La habían dejado atrás como siempre. Ella observó todo y no pudo hacer nada.

"Quedate aquí, Sakura-chan" le había dicho Naruto con esa sonrisa zorruna que tanto le caracterizaba, cuando el rubio se dirigía al encuentro con su amigo. "Kakashi-sensei" no dijo nada más. Su mirada le decía todo. Le decía que cuidara de Sakura, que no dejara que interviniera y su sensei asintió.

Y ella en ese momento, le sonrió. Le sonrió porque aún tenía la esperanza de que los dos salieran vivo de esa estúpida batalla sin sentido. Le sonrió porque, como siempre, había creído en Naruto. Y como nunca, el rubio decepcionó sus esperanzas.

"¡No te atrevas a venir-tebbayo!" le había gritado entre dientes el rubio, el cual tenia el Rasengan en su mano derecha yendo directamente hacia su otro compañero. Sakura estaba decidida a intervenir a pesar de que Kakashi la tenia retenida, pero la peli-rosa sabía que no sería difícil soltarse de su maestro.

Y cuando lo iba hacer, lo escucho.

"¡No te atrevas!" le advirtió Sasuke repitiendo las palabras de Naruto. Y Sakura se quedó aturdida por unos segundos. Momento que bastó para que los dos poderes chocaran entre si y consiguiera hacer dormir para siempre a los dos ninjas.

En aquel momento lo había visto. Vio como Sasuke sonrió por primera vez antes de que el Rasengan le tocara. Y observó también, como Naruto le respondía la sonrisa antes que una luz, producto del contacto de los jutsus, cegara completamente su vista por unos minutos.

Sakura aun seguía llorando de rabia, de tristeza y de impotencia, al recordar lo inútil que fue, cuando el peli-plateado la llamó.

"Sakura" repitió Kakashi incrédulo. El tono de su voz, la alertó y miro a su sensei el cual, tenía la vista fija donde yacían sus dos compañeros, pero sus ojos, al igual que su voz tenía un matiz de incredulidad. La chica, sin pensárselo mucho, decidió seguir la mirada de Kakashi.

Lo que ocurría en frente de ellos, detuvo por completo el llanto de la chica, la cual no podía creer lo que veía.

La vista se distorsionaba entre sus dos fallecidos compañeros, tenía el mismo aspecto cuando Madara desaparecía en un remolino de distorsión en el espacio.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" La voz de la peli-rosa sonaba muy patosa, tuvo que carraspear dos veces a lo largo de esa pequeña oración.

De la distorsión que estaba frente de ellos salían rayos, los mismos que aun flotaban en los cuerpos de Sasuke y Naruto por lo tanto, tanto maestro como alumna, no se le hizo difícil llegar a la conclusión que dicha deformación lo había ocasionado el choque de los poderes del rubio y del peli-azulado.

Sakura, con ayuda de su maestro, se levantó con clara decisión de acercarse para averiguar más de cerca que era lo que estaba en frente de ellos.

Kakashi le susurro que tuviera cuidado, el peli-plateado aun debía recuperar el chakra que había perdido en la batalla que tuvo contra los demás miembros de Hebi, así que solo presencio como su alumna, sin responder a su petición, se acercaba con pasos cortos y lentos hacia el origen del insólito suceso.

La chica no quitaba la vista de en frente para evitar mirar a los cuerpos inertes de sus compañeros. Aún le traicionaba algunas lágrimas que caían libremente por su mejillas, pero eso no la detenía de seguir. A esas alturas, no le importaba si fuera peligroso, de hecho, no le importaba nada. Y fue en ese momento en que algo que observó detuvo su lenta caminata.

"Naruto" susurró la peli-rosa sin poder creérselo. En el centro de la distorsión había visto como su amigo había pasado corriendo. Fue solo un segundo, pero lo suficiente para que la chica lo distinguiera.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido Kakashi, que a pesar de estar a una distancia no tan considerable, pudo oírla. El peli-plateado vio como Sakura tenía la vista fija en frente, casi podía jurar que no había pestañado en todo ese momento.

"Vi…" la voz de Sakura destilaba incredulidad y a la vez esperanza "Vi a Naruto" la chica agudizó su vista, y pudo observar claramente, como en toda esa distorsión se veía un paisaje, cuyo lugar, Sakura reconocía perfectamente.

Era el patio de la Academia de Ninjas. Su academia, donde ellos habían estudiado, donde los tres estaban juntos.

Sakura reanudo su caminata. Y en ese momento lo vio de nuevo.

Una mancha anaranjada.

Sakura comenzó a correr aumentando la velocidad a medida que se acercaba.

Kakashi se encontraba algo confuso. El uso del Magekuo Sharingan, le había nublado un poco la vista en los dos ojos, por lo que no podía enfocar muy bien lo que veía, ni tampoco observo lo que Sakura había visto.

El peliplateado, tardo en reaccionar y juntar un poco de chakra para poder levantarse y correr detrás de la peli-rosa.

"¡Espera, Sakura!" Kakashi trataba alcanzarla, pero ella llevaba una importante ventaja, y no tenia mucho chakra para aumentar su rapidez. "¡Es peligroso!" trató de hacer razonar a su alumna en vano, ya que ella no parecía escucharlo. La peli-rosa no se detenía.

"Naruto" susurró mientras sentía, que a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad, el paisaje se agrandaba, afirmando los pensamientos de la peli-rosa acerca del lugar que tantos recuerdos les traía.

"¡SAKURA!" fue lo último que escucho antes que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

_**Estoy completamente emocionada. Esta es mi primera historia que he decidido publicar, ya que me he obligado a mi misma a terminar. Tengo algunos capítulos ya hechos y el final lo tengo en mi mente y escrito en algún lugar de mi notebook. Así que se me será fácil continuar la historia sabiendo a donde tengo que llegar.**_

_**He estado leyendo fanfics durante años y he escrito algunos varios, pero ninguno lo he publicado así que estoy ansiosa por ver la aceptación de mi pequeño bebe :)**_

_**Trataré de actualizar todos los domingos, ya que trabajo y he decidido estudiar en mis vacaciones para que no se me haga tan difícil mi segundo año de universidad. No los sigo aburriendo mas.**_

_**Espero que me digan que tal el primer capitulo. Cuídense.**_

_**atte.**_

_**Stephanie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pero si el drama en el que estarán envueltos.**_

* * *

**One Chance**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Umino Iruka estaba revisando los datos de los alumnos graduados lamentándose, al mismo tiempo, que Naruto no hubiera aprobado una simple prueba como hacer un clon de sombras, cuando escucho un seco golpe. Preocupado y curioso a la vez, decidió ir a ver el origen de dicho sonido, el cual provenía del patio de la Escuela.

Iruka corrió rápidamente, al ver que había una chica de la edad de sus estudiantes que se encontraba desmayada a un lado del único árbol del patio.

La chica tenía el cabello largo y de un exótico color rosa, tenia múltiples cortadas en su cara así como en sus extremidades. Su ropa, por alguna razón, le quedaba grande y en su mano derecha tenia la bandada con el símbolo de Konoha.

"¿Konoha?" se preguntó el moreno. Era extraño, para tener la bandada debía haberse graduado de la academia, pero a la chica nunca la había visto a lo largo de su vida ni por asomo.

Iruka, con mucho cuidado, tomo a la chica en sus brazos y la llevó a la gran torre del Hokage. Una vez allí, después de pedir permiso con la mirada hacia un atónito Sarutobi, posó a la chica en unos de los sillones que había en la oficina.

Sarutobi se acerco a Sakura y la miró con preocupación al ver sus heridas.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó al observar con detenimiento a la pequeña niña que se encontraba a su lado.

"No lo sé – respondió dudoso- Escuché un sonido en el patio de la academia y al salir la encontré desmayada" Iruka saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostro. "Tenía el protector de la Aldea en su mano"

El Hokage tomó el símbolo de Konoha entre sus manos y lo observó con detenimiento. "No hay duda de que el protector realmente pertenece a la Aldea, y no es una copia" Sarutobi miró de nuevo a la chica y sonrió. "Iruka, yo me ocupare de este asunto, ¿De acuerdo? Cualquier novedad, serás informado de inmediato"

El moreno asintió no muy seguro. "Con su permiso Hokage-sama" Iruka se inclinó para despedirse.

El Hokage miró con detenimiento la puerta que se había cerrado hace unos segundo atrás y se dirigió a la peli-rosa. "Debe haber una razón por la que te estás haciendo la dormida en frente de Iruka, ¿no?" Sarutobi le sonrió y como respuesta, unos ojos verdes se mostraron ante él.

Sakura no podía creer lo que había escuchado momentos antes. Sarutobi-sama estaba con vida. Y claramente, había viajado al pasado, pero no la reconocían. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía contarles que venía del futuro? Incluso en su mente aún no se lo creía. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, que cualquier cosa que hiciera, cambiaria por completo el futuro que ella conocía. Pero quería cambiarlo, quería que Sasuke y Naruto estuvieran con vida, no muertos. Debía encontrar la manera de impedirlo sin que causara un desequilibrio en el tiempo.

En el momento en que Iruka-sensei se marcho y el Hokage le habló supo que debía contarle a él lo sucedido, pero solo a él.

La peli-rosa se enderezo, y sorprendida descubrió que tenía el cabello mucho más largo de lo que recordaba, y su ropa eran como 4 tallas más grande de lo que debería.

"¡Mierda!" dijo la chica conmocionada, mientras se miraba. Estaba en su cuerpo de eso no había duda, pero cuando tenía trece años. ¿Cómo se supone que debería reaccionar ante eso?

"Una niña como tú no debería utilizar esas palabras" dijo el Hokage divertido, mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

"¡No soy una niña!" gritó Sakura enojada por aquel apelativo.

"Pues te ves como una"

La peli-rosa soltó un suspiro. "Perdone mi mal vocabulario, Hokage-sama, solo estoy un poco conmocionada" la vista de la chica se perdió en los ojos del anciano "Han ocurrido tantos cambios"

El tercer Hokage, solo la observaba. En sus ojos solo había espacio para la tristeza, y su voz sonaba llena de experiencia, situación que lo confundió aún más, ya que la chica no debía tener más de catorce años y el grado de madurez en su voz era mucho mayor para esa edad.

Al ver que la chica se sumergía en una profunda tristeza, el Hokage decidió cambiar el tema. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó sonriendo.

La peli-rosa pestaño de forma repetida, para alejar los recuerdos que la habían atormentado minutos antes. "Haruno Sakura"

"Haruno Sakura" repitió meditabundo el anciano, intentando recordar si alguien en la aldea respondía a ese nombre. Con su mano en el mentón, negó con la cabeza. "¿De qué aldea vienes?" la chica a su lado parecía debatiéndose entre responderle y no hacerlo. "Tranquila, nosotros te protegeremos si estas en problemas" le aseguró sonriendo.

Sakura chaqueó la lengua. El dilema que tenia dentro de su mente era si decirle o no que ella venia de un tiempo mucho más avanzado del que se encontraban. Pensaba que si le decía la verdad, el anciano no le iba a creer, por el contrario, si le mentía sobre su procedencia, quizás le creería pero era el Hokage, el Sadaime, al menos le debía ser honesta con él, de todos modos… le quedaba poco de vida.

La chica suspiro, tratando de alejar nuevamente esos espantosos recuerdos. "Soy de esta aldea, Hokage-sama" dijo tomando las telas de su ropa entre sus manos, nerviosamente.

"Eso es imposible" afirmó el anciano, frunciendo el seño.

"No tengo una explicación científica" comenzó la chica, con una mirada decisiva "Creo que cuando el Rasengan y el Chidori chocaron, abrieron este portal y yo lo atravesé." Aclaró con lentitud para que se entendiera y no tuviera que repetirlo. "Y por alguna razón tengo el cuerpo de hace cuatro años." El tercer Hokage la miraba confundido. "Tengo diecisiete años, no trece"

Sadaime-sama, no pronunciaba ninguna palabra, trataba de digerir lo que le había dicho la extraña chica que estaba a su lado. Por una parte, sus ropas de unas tallas más grandes de la que debería usar, le daba crédito a lo que dijo sobre su edad. El hecho de que tuviera el protector de la aldea, también, pero lo que lo convenció fue su mirada, su mirada era clara y profunda, Sakura era muy fácil de leer, pensaba él, si ella mentiría se notaria en su mirada, pero ahora, los ojos de la chica mostraba una credibilidad y seguridad que en muy pocas personas había visto.

Sakura se puso nerviosa ante el silencio del cual fueron rodeados. "No sé cuanto puedo contar" habló con rapidez. "No sé si afectara al tiempo del cual provengo. Naruto y Sasuke estaban luchando y yo… yo" los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse.

Al nombrar los nombres del poseedor del Kyubi y el último sobreviviente de los Uchiha, el Hokage salió de sus pensamientos. "¿Naruto y Sasuke?"

Fue en ese momento que Sakura se dio cuenta de su error. "No… no creo que sea conveniente que yo…"

"No me cuentes" le interrumpió el anciano. "Las cosas del pasado deben quedarse ahí y además saber cosas del futuro le quita el encanto de las sorpresas que te puede traer el presente"

Sakura parpadeó. Eso quería decir… "¿Me cree?"

El Hokage sonriendo le asintió. "Ahora tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde te puedas hospedar y mas ropa" agregó en último momento al ver como vestía la chica.

"Puede darme un departamento cualquiera, no hay ningún problema de mi parte" aclaró limpiándose con la manga algunas lagrimas que la estaban traicionando en aquellos momentos.

"Tendrás que asistir a la Academia. Sería muy raro ver a una niña de tu edad que no vaya a estudiar" Le dijo ante la mirada insatisfecha de su acompañante. _Niña_, ella no era una niña. "Aunque le diré a Iruka que te gradué, para que estés a la par con tus compañeros"

Sakura sonrió. Eso estaba mucho mejor, prefería pasar la academia de nuevo con Naruto y Sasuke que pasarlo sola. "No me incomoda."

"Te daré dinero para que puedas abastecerte. No creo que tengas ¿no?" preguntó con un tono de humor.

La peli-rosa rió un poco. "No, no tengo. Gracias"

La peli-rosa iba a decirle lo agradecida que estaba o quizás decirle cosas que él debería saber, cuando un Anbu apareció ante ellos.

Saludando y pidiendo disculpas por su interrupción, el ninja se dirigió al Sadaime. "Hokage- sama, Naruto ha robado el pergamino secreto."

"¿Naruto?" susurró la chica.

"Quédate aquí." El anciano la tomó del brazo cuando vio que la chica se estaba arreglando su ropa para levantarse. "Lo verás, pero ahora no es el momento"

La chica vio como tanto el Hokage y el Anbu desaparecía por la puerta y la dejaban sola. Sakura suspiró y se acostó en el sillón. Estaba cansada, aún no había recuperado completamente su chakra. Tenía muchos deseos de ver a Naruto, además, el rubio se había metido en un tremendo problema, pero sabía que saldría ileso y que Iruka-sensei estaría con él.

La chica suspiró de nuevo y de a poco fue cerrando los ojos.

* * *

_**Pues si, como muchos se lo imaginaban, Sakura regresó al pasado.**_

**_Primero que todo, pido disculpas por el pequeño atraso que tuve al subir el capitulo, pero el trabajo y demás cosas me dejan sin tiempo, pero trataré de subir puntualmente todos los domingos un nuevo capitulo._**

_**Me alegra un montón que me hayan dejado 10 reviews *-*! me emociona mucho, de verdad y le agradezco la oportunidad que le han dado a este fic. Hay cosas que se irán aclarando con el paso de los capítulos. **_

_**Cuidense.**_

_**atte.**_

_****__**Stephanie**_  



End file.
